


This Means War

by Mischief_With_Sandra



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3x20 AU, Chloe about to unleash some fire, Gen, fix-it episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_With_Sandra/pseuds/Mischief_With_Sandra
Summary: He walked into my heart, like he always belonged there, tore down my walls, and lit my soul on fire.





	This Means War

**OOOOO**

 

 

She won’t admit it out loud, but the week, the entire week that Lucifer just  _poofed_ from existence without a word left her with an ache and worry the seared her very soul. 

It seemed she could never get away long enough to get to him. She was busy at the precinct, with Trixie, and she wanted to check on Lucifer desperately, but every time she’d pull out her phone to call him or snag her keys to drive over; Marcus would interrupt her. 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy with his company, she was, or - at least she believed that to be the truth until her thoughts strayed more and more towards Lucifer with each passing day he didn’t show up to work. 

If she believed in God, she would have sworn that there were outside forces working against her to keep her away. As the days passed, she realized too late what was happening. 

 _He_  never asked about his whereabouts once. Not in any of the conversations they had together, in fact - whenever she brought his name up, he would steer them into a complete abrupt new topic without preamble. 

It wasn’t until the day before she saw him again, that she figured out all of Marcus’s well-timed interruptions. It was Dan who actually clued her in to the final piece of the puzzle. 

Dan pulled her aside late that morning and informed her that Marcus had been not so subtly asking him if she had been to see Lucifer recently. Apparently, when he had questioned Marcus why he didn’t just ask her himself, he wouldn’t respond and just walked away. 

That’s when he told her about the conversation he and Marcus had about Lucifer and their relationship, that he should accept Lucifer in her life. But instead, he said he would just ‘get rid of the cat’. It all snapped into place then for her. 

She may not have known where Lucifer had been, but she did know that Marcus was deliberately keeping them apart. And that, she wouldn’t stand for. The more she pondered Marcus’s actions, the more her stomach rolled. None of it was real. It was all a ploy, but for what end purpose? She still doesn’t know. 

So the next day, when Lucifer came to see her looking like a homeless magician. She promised herself that she’d make time to talk with him at Lux and get to the bottom of his self destructive behavior and how much Marcus influenced this emotional breakdown. Deep down, Chloe felt this was as much her fault as Marcus’s. Because she should have seen it. She could have prevented this from the start. If she hadn’t gotten caught up in forcing herself to move on from Lucifer, she could have opened her eyes and seen what was right in front of her all along.  

But first, she had plans to put a certain Lieutenant in his place and make it clear she was not someone to mess with.

She was so wrapped up in the perfect glossy finish that was Marcus Pierce, she failed to see what he was actually doing to her partner, her friend, someone she cared for. No, someone she loved. 

Hurting Lucifer in any capacity was unacceptable, and looking back, everything Marcus had done was without remorse or caring. She may not have seen him ever physically hurt Lucifer, but Chloe realized how he’s emotionally damaged him by ripping them apart. She’s only now beginning to understand what it’s done to her. No more. 

Chloe Decker can fight her own battles, and she’s about to go to war. 

 

 

**OOOOO**


End file.
